The present invention relates to a fishing game system and an input device preferably used for the game, with which a player can enjoy a virtual experience of fishing through virtual game images.
In fishing (or angling) games of this kind, how a feeling of operating a fishing rod and a reel is reproduced is an essential factor which attracts player""s interest. From this point of view, a conventional fishing game system is provided with an operation lever arranged at a front position on a console attached to a frame of the game system and an input unit with a handle arranged on the operation lever. The operation lever is formed into a fishing-rod-like shape and is operable forward and backward directions of the player. The handle imitates a fishing reel. Thus, a play mode is realized by moving the operation lever forward and backward as if to handle a fishing rod up and down, and by rotating the handle as if to reel up a fish toward the player.
There exists another type of conventional fishing game system in which an input unit imitating a reel on an axial member separated from a frame, but connected with the frame by a flexible wire and others. By this configuration, a player can freely operate the axial member in any three-dimensional direction as if the player handles an actual fishing rod. On the basis of tension applied to the wire and other factors, the movement of the axial member is detected.
However, the above conventional fishing game systems still have the following drawbacks. In the case of the former type, the operation of the operation lever is restricted to the forward-backward direction of a player. As a result, it is difficult to satisfactorily reproduce the action of moving the fishing rod rightward and/or leftward to resist the pulling forth of the fishing line caused by a running fish, and/or, to make a various tricky lure action which is considered important in lure fishing. On the other hand, in the latter system, the problems that the first system poses are removed. However, there is another problem that a special sophisticated mechanism is necessary for detecting the movement of the axial member, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost of game systems.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a game system and an input device therefor, which are capable of sufficiently reproducing a feeling of actual fishing with a simple mechanism for inputting operational information.
According to one aspect of the invention, the forgoing object is realized by a fishing game system including: a display device for displaying an image; an input device for outputting a signal in response to an operation by a player; and a game control device for referring to the signal outputted from the input device to perform a fishing game on a screen of the display device in accordance with a predetermined procedure, wherein the input device includes a first input unit having an operation lever operable in a lateral direction and a forward-backward direction of the player and for outputting a signal in accordance with the operation of the operation lever; and a second input unit having a handle arranged on the operation lever rotatably operable about an axial line in the lateral direction and for outputting a signal in accordance with the operation of the handle.
By this invention, the operations of the operation lever in the forward-backward direction and in the lateral direction can express the operations of an actual fishing rod, and the rotational operation of the handle can express the reeling-up operation of an actual reel. These operations change the reactions of virtual fishes in the game or the actions of the lure, thus sufficiently reproducing a feeling of actual fishing.
The operation lever may have a housing imitating a fishing reel, and the handle may be rotatably supported by the housing. By this, since the handle is operated with holding the reel-like housing, a feeling of operating a fishing reel can be reproduced. Since it is easily understood, at a glance, that this system is a fishing game system from the appearance of the input device, it is possible to promptly attract people who are interested in this kind of game.
The fishing game system may further include a resistance adjusting unit for changing a rotation resistance of the handle. By this configuration, the rotational resistance of the handle can be added to the progressing factors of the game.
The game control device may change the rotation resistance of the handle adjusted by the resistance adjusting unit in accordance with progress of the game. Thus, by way of example, the rotational resistance of the handle can be changed in accordance with the size or struggling action of a hooked fish. Practicing this invention makes it possible to enhance the enjoyment of the game by increasing or decreasing the rotational resistance according to the progress of the game.
The fishing game system may further include a vibrating unit for applying vibration to the operation lever. Therefore, the vibration of the operation lever can be added to the progressing factors of the game.
The game control device may control a vibration applying state to the operation lever performed by the vibrating unit in accordance with progress of the game. Therefore, for example, when a fish bites a lure, the operation lever can be vibrated to reproduce a feeling like the actual bite of the fish.
The input device may further include a third input unit having an operation element attached on the operation lever independently of the handle and for outputting a signal in accordance with the operation of the operation element, and wherein the game control device controls the progress of the fishing game by assigning the operation of the operation element of the third input unit to a loosening operation of a tension of a virtual fishing line used in the game for a period from casting until picking-up of a fishing-rig. This feature makes it possible to use handling techniques, such as a free run of a fish or preventing a fishing line from being cut, by the loosening operation of the tension of the fishing line. Performing such techniques provides the game with a feeling closer to actual fishing. The fishing-rig referred herein includes jigs for use in the fishing with both live bait and pseudo-bait such as lures.
The input device may further include a fourth input unit for outputting a signal in accordance with operation of the player, and wherein the game control device decides a casting position of a fishing-rig in a virtual fishing place realized in the game on the basis of both the operation of the fourth input unit and the operation in the lateral direction of the operation lever. In this configuration, the casting position is decided based on the combined operation of the operation lever and the fourth input unit, so that the casting position can be freely changed according to the operator""s operation. By advancing the game such that there arise differences in fishing results according to the casting positions, the game can produce a feeling like actual fishing.
When the fishing-rig is cast in the game, the game control device may display a casting gauge on a screen of the display device, changes an amount shown by the gauge continuously, decides a casting distance of the fishing-rig based on a relationship between the amount shown by the gauge and an operational timing to the fourth input unit, and decides a casting direction of the fishing-rig based on an operated amount in the lateral direction of the operation lever. With this treatment, operating the fourth input unit at proper timing with watching the continuously changing gauge amount enables the fishing-rig to be cast at a desired distance. Additionally, operating the operation lever in the lateral direction permits the fishing-rig to be cast into a desired direction.
The game control device may control the progress of the fishing game by assigning an operation of the operation lever in the lateral direction to a movement in the lateral direction of a virtual fishing rod used in the game and assigning a rotational operation of the handle in a given direction to a reeling-up operation of a virtual fishing line used in the game for a period from casting until picking-up of the fishing-rig. By practicing this invention, the operations of swinging the fishing rod rightward and/or leftward and of reeling up the fishing line can be reproduced in the game. It is possible to control the progress of the game in which the player successfully catches the fish or fails to catch the fish. Thus a feeling of actual fishing is reflected fully on the game.
The game control device may display, on the screen, an image of a fish which was caught in the game and control a displayed state of the image of the fish to change a viewing position of the fish according to operation of the operation lever. Therefore, it is possible to view the caught fish from various positions, increasing player""s satisfaction.
The display device may be arranged in a given frame and have a control panel detachably attached to the frame at a position under the display device, and the operation lever may be attached to the control panel. Thus, only arranging the control panel in an existing frame in place of an old control panel can build up the frame into a new one adaptable to a fishing game.
According to another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is solved by providing an input device for a game including: a first input unit having an operation lever operable in a lateral direction and a forward-backward direction of a player and for outputting a signal in accordance with the operation of the operation lever; and a second input unit having a handle arranged on the operation lever rotatably operable about an axial line in the lateral direction and for outputting a signal in accordance with the operation of the handle.
In this invention, swinging the operation lever rightward and/or leftward as well as back and forth can express operations of an actual fishing rod, and rotationally operating the handle can express a reeling-up operation of an actual reel.
In this input device, the operation lever may have a housing imitating a fishing reel, and the handle may be rotatably supported by the housing. Thus, owing to the fact that the handle is operated with holding the reel-like housing, a feeling of operating the reel can be reproduced.
The input device may further include a vibrating unit for applying vibration to the operation lever. Applying vibration to the operation lever can reproduce a state in which a fish bites bait.
According to still another aspect of the invention, the foregoing object is solved by providing an input device for a game including: an axial grip to be held by a player; a handle rotatably operated about an axial line orthogonal to a longitudinal direction of the grip; and a resistance adjusting unit for changing a rotation resistance of the handle according to an input signal. In this invention, increasing or decreasing the rotational resistance of the handle can reproduce a state in which resistance caused in reeling up the fishing line is changed in agreement with the sizes or struggling action of the fish.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an input device for a game including: a handle rotationally operable about a given axial line by a player; a electromagnetic brake for applying rotational resistance to the handle; and a brake drive circuit for changing a braking force of the electromagnetic brake according to an input signal. In this invention, braking force generated by the electromagnetic brake can be controlled by the brake drive circuit, and hence the rotational resistance of the handle can be changed. Applying this input device to a fishing game system permits of the rotational resistance of the handle to be changed in accordance with the sizes of the fish or other factors, thus enhancing enjoyment of the game.
The brake drive circuit may change an exciting current supplied to a coil disposed in the electromagnetic brake based on a pulse width modulation control by which a pulse width of the exciting current is controlled according to the input signal. Since the pulse width modulation method which is used as one of rotational control methods of DC motors is applied to control of the electromagnetic brake, its braking force can be controlled with its simple configuration maintained.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided an input device for a game including: a handle rotationally operable about a given axial line by a player; a rotational member arranged to rotate integrally with the handle in a rotational direction and having a number of engaged portions arranged at given pitches along the rotational direction; and a click member having an engaging portion for engagement with the engaged portions when the engaging portion is pressed against the rotational member, wherein the engaging portion has a shape to make an intimate contact with both sides of the engaged portions in the rotational direction of the rotational member.
Therefore, the engaging portion engages with the engaged portions to sustain both the rotational member and the handle at constant positions with regard to the rotational direction. When rotating the handle against the pressing force of the click member onto the rotational member, the rotational member rotates with shifting the engagement positions between the engaging portion and the engaged portions. The shift of the engagement positions produces a feeling like clicking. Due to the intimate engagement between the engaging portion and the engaged portions in both sides of the rotational member in its rotational direction, play or looseness of the handle is prevented, thereby raising quality of rotationally operating the handle. Adopting this input device to a fishing game provides a feeling of operating high-class reels.
According to still another aspect of the invention, there is provided a fishing game system including: a display device for displaying an image; an input device for outputting a signal according to operation of a player; and a game control device for referring to the signal outputted from the input device to perform a fishing game on a screen of the display device in accordance with a predetermined procedure, wherein the game control device includes a calculating unit for calculating an easy-to-fish degree at each position in a fishing place displayed on the display device, and a mark displaying unit for displaying a particular mark at one position in the fishing place displayed on the display device on the basis of a calculated result by the calculating unit. In this fishing game system, a mark is shown on the screen of the display device according to an easy-to-fish degree in a fishing place. Therefore, it is possible to configure the fishing game system such that a lure or other fishing-rig can be cast at a desired position in a fishing place according to the operation of the input device. In such a case, a mark can be displayed as a casting target to help the player to decide a desired casting position.
The mark displaying unit may display the mark at one position relatively higher in the easy-to-fish degree than the other positions in the fishing place. By this, a mark is displayed at a relatively easier fishing position. Since the player can decide casting positions with the aid of the mark, it is easy to achieve a better fishing result. Displaying the mark allows the players, who have less knowledge in fishing, to easily get familiarity with the game.
The mark displaying unit may display the mark at one position selected from positions other than a position having a highest easy-to-fish degree. In this invention, the easiest fishing spot is hidden, leaving the player fun to find out such a secret spot. Thus, the players can enjoy the game from a variety of aspects.
The mark displaying unit may display a fish shadow as the mark. By this, only seeing a fish shadows displayed on the screen of the display device makes it possible to understand easy fishing spots intuitively.